vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akame (character)
|-|Akame Ga Kill Zero= |-|Akame Ga Kill= |-|Ennoodzuno Mode= Summary Akame is an infamous member of Night Raid, the assassination team of the Revolutionary Army. Her use of the Teigu Murasame, a weapon able to kill any living being with a single cut, has earned her the epithet "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame" among her foes. Once an orphan trained to carry out the Empire's dirty work, she now seeks to undermine the corrupt kingdom she helped build with her nearly unrivaled skill with a blade. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher | Likely Low 7-B | Low 7-B | At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Akame, "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Low) with Kiriichimonji, Limited Resistance to Poison (She developed resistance to moderate amounts of toxins as part of her training as an elite assassin) | Same as before excluding Regeneration Negation, Aura Suppression, Resistance to Telepathy (Can "clear her mind", hiding her thoughts from Zanku, who is able to read one's mind), Poison Manipulation with Murasame (Can kill living things, even those resistant to toxins in a matter of seconds with even a minor wound) Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Can defeat Danger Beasts that are this large. Defeated Mera, who fought on par with Gozuki. Shouldn't be weaker than Tatsumi, who killed a Danger Beast capable of this at the beginning of the series) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Much stronger than before, and defeated Pre-Incursio Tatsumi with ease. Can casually kill Evil Birds who Base Incursio Tatsumi had a hard time defeating) | Likely Small City level (Somewhat stronger than Mine and Seryu, the latter managing to withstand a shot from Pumpkin in danger. Nearly comparable to Leone, and can harm people comparable to her) | Small City level+ (Almost comparable to EoS Leone. Capable of fighting against Budo, managed to trade blows with a bloodlusted Wave, as well as managing to fight with Esdeath at times. After taking performance enhancing drugs, she was able to cut ISCIC amped Esdeath's arm with a sneak attack) | At least Country level, likely higher (Almost comparable to a fully serious Ice-Storm amplified Esdeath, and managed to kill her in the end) Speed: Supersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep up with Taeko, who should be faster than an assassination target who easily evaded a bullet) | At least Supersonic+ (Faster than before. Struck Tatsumi before he had a chance to react, and effortlessly blitzed three fodders) | Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed to Leone who managed to evade the self-destruction of Bols' Teigu) | Massively Hypersonic (Evaded a surprise lightning bolt without much trouble. Can keep up with Wave and a casual Esdeath) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a fully serious Esdeath) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be stronger than Cornelia at this point) | At least Class 50 | At least Class M | At least Class M, likely higher (Should be almost on par with Esdeath in this category) Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class (Able to fight against Mera) | At least Large Building Class, likely higher (Traded strikes with Zanku. Should be superior to base Incursio Tatsumi) | Likely Small City Class (Traded blows with MoS Kurome, and defeated some of her puppets) | Small City Class+ (Traded strikes with Wave, as well as a casual Esdeath) | At least Country Class, likely higher (Clashed with Esdeath multiple times) Durability: Likely Large Building level (Can take hits from the likes of Mera, and Danger Beasts of this size) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (More durable than Pre-Incursio Tatsumi. Took attacks from Zanku who overpowered the former) | Likely Small City level (Nearly comparable to Leone in durability, who withstood an unknown amount of energy from Bols' self-destruction. Much stronger than Seryu who withstood a shot from Mine's Pumpkin) | Small City level+ (Tanked a blast and punch from an angry Budo with only moderate damage. Managed to take direct hits from a bloodlusted Wave, getting up shortly after. Able to survive attacks from a semi-serious Esdeath) | At least Country level, likely higher (Took a hit from a serious Esdeath) Stamina: Very high, she can keep fighting after receiving several injuries Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: The Shingu "Kiriichimonji" | The Teigu "One Slice Kill: Murasame" Intelligence: High. Considered worthy enough to be apart of the Elite 7 Assassin squad. Akame is a skilled swordswoman, and Assassin. She is considered one of the best members of Night Raid, her skill with a blade even being recognized by Esdeath herself. Weaknesses: Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. | She tires out faster in Ennoodzuno form Feats: Toggle Strength: * BoS Akame was able to kick a man 2-3 times her size quite a distance a way from her. * In the same fight, Akame was able to destroy the mid section of a pillar with the swing of her sword. * Can cross blades/fist with Wave whose strength was listed above. * Was able to punch through an augmented soldier's face and helmet. * She's strong enough to kick off the ground and rather skyscraper heights. * Amped: While under the effects of the Perfector Pill, Akame was strong enough to crack through Esdeath's ice. * Card: [https://i.imgur.com/vPak00M.png Shattered Esdeath's Ice Sword with multiple swings] and [https://i.imgur.com/FXQAKGS.png her Ice Walls with a single swing.] * [http://i.imgur.com/X78QXbf.jpg The Ice Swords could go blow for blow with Stage 2 Incursio Tatsumi] and the Ice Walls no-sold Tyrant Tatsumi's blast. * Card: Matched blows with Esdeath repeatedly, even putting her on the defense at time. Speed/Agility/Reactions: * Beginning of Series Akame was able to dodge automatic gunfire. * BoS Akame was able to be FTE to multiple opponents at once. * Was fast enough to create multiple after-images while circling an opponent. *Deflected multiple shots from Ran's feathers, which are fired like bullets. * Dodged lightning in the midst of fighting Esdeath and afterwards dodged a barrage of lightning being fired all over the area she is in. * It was lightning since the character that calls it down actually has to create clouds to summon it, the second feat of "lightning bolts" are just faster and more destructive than the character's regular lightning. * Akame was seen by Wave, who is right outside the Capital's inner walls, and proceeds to run after her all the way to the outer walls in a short unspecified amount of time. * What made this feat so significant is the Capital is shaped like a circle covering 200,000 squared kilometers, giving it a radius of ~252 kilometers, which Akame ran the majority of. * Card: [https://imgur.com/a/kbIPB Dodged a volley of Esdeath's Weissschanbel and proceeded to blitz Esdeath before she could successfully dodge.] * Card: Was able to keep up with Esdeath and trade strikes with her. * For the previous two feats, Esdeath proved herself to be Stage 2 Incuriso Tatsumi's superior in speed and strength in their previous fight, Tatsumi being a character who could react/dodge/outspeed missiles that cross ~252 kilometers near instantly. Durability: * Akame was punched by Wave and sent flying through multiple trees. She does get back up to fight, but she was notably injured and in pain afterwards. * Wave was strong enough to not only dent part of a cliff with a punch, but alos crack part of Tatsumi's Stage 1 Incursio. Stage 1 Incursio no-sold a blast that destroyed multiple plateaus. * Amped: While under the effects of the Perfector Pill, Akame was able to clash and take several hits from a prolonged fight with Esdeath. * Esdeath at this point was able to physically contend and overpower Stage 2 Incursio Tatsumi, a character with multi-mountain level strength. * Card: Slightly injured from being kicked by Esdeath twice. * Besides the multi-mountain level scaling above, Esdeath was getting more serious and using more strength as she casually knocked out and cut Tyrant-Tatsumi and [https://i.imgur.com/xOdgbRu.png no-sold his blast with her Ice Walls], when he now had multi-mountain busting feats. * Card: Brushed off being pierced by Esdeath's Weissschnabel, since right after she's pierced, she went jumping off walls. * [http://i.imgur.com/sT4DPc1.png Esdeath's Weissschnabels were capable of piercing and knocking Stage 1 Incursio Tatsumi out unconscious earlier in the series as well.] Skill/Intelligence: * Akame has spent years training and being an assassin, to the point where she was the best assassin in the AgK Universe. * Despite being in a universe where everyone has minor Pre-Cog, Akame was able to conceal her presence and even sneak up on characters proficient in it. * Can empty her mind to prevent a telepathic character from reading her movements and mind. * Akame, due to her training, always targeted her opponent's vitals and is still able to fight without using Murasame. * When fighting against an armored opponent with no openings, like Wave, she repeatedly struck the same spot on the armor over the course of the fight until she eventually broke it. * Deflected Ran's arrows precisely into multiple other characters to remove them from the fight. * Was experienced with seeing through bluffs and did not hesitate to kill her opponent. * Due to her training as an assassin she has a small immunity to poisons. * [https://imgur.com/a/WwU3e Akame can turn off her emotions and enter a "WWW-bloodlusted" mode by saying the word "buried" to herself. As an assassin she was taught that in order to reach the pinnacle of her abilities she must be able to cast aside her humanity manually.] She used this non-stop for the final arc of the manga, so it's in character for her currently. Minor Pre-Cog: Characters in the Akame ga Kill Universe have a minor Pre-Cog ability that alerts them to the presence of nearby danger or murderous intent coming from an attacker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiriichimonji:' A Shingu shown only in the prequel series, Akame Ga Kill!: Zero. It takes the form of a katana. It has been stated that wounds inflicted using Kiriichimonji will never heal; otherwise, it has no other abilities. *'One Slice Kill: Murasame' (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame): A long bladed katana with a blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poison spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. **'Ennoodzuno': This is Murasame's trump card, said to only activate when it was ready. When activated, she gets black tattoo like markings on her and a dark aura. It increases Akame's physical capabilities to nearly Esdeath's level, albeit at the cost of shorter stamina than her normal state. Key: Akame Ga Kill Zero | BoS Akame Ga Kill | MoS Akame ga Kill | EoS Base Akame ga Kill | Ennoodzuno Mode Note: Kiriichimonji only negates regeneration on a Mid-Low scale. Note 2: While Akame was paralyzed by Budo's electricity, this was more due to the nature of electricity paralyzing the muscles. The fact is she withstood the energy output overall. Gallery Akame-gif2.gif Akame-gif4.gif Others Notable Victories: Rem (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu) Rem's profile (Base Rem, BoS Akame, Speed Equalized and both has basic knowledge of each other) Notable Losses: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (Speed is Equalized. BoS -Akame Ga Kill- Akame and East Blue Saga Zoro were used. Both were Bloodlusted) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Low 7-B versions, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Akame ga Kill! Zero Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Chefs Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:White Fox Category:C-Station Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6